


Sickness

by viceversa



Series: One Word [10]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceversa/pseuds/viceversa
Summary: Scully calls in to work sick. Mulder comes to the rescue





	Sickness

“I,” cough cough, “I thick. Thorry, Muh-der.”

Mulder couldn’t restrain himself from smiling, even through his concern for her wellbeing. Scully with a lisp was something he never thought he’d hear, and it was amusing to say the least and cute at the most.

“What do you need?” he asked, still driving toward her apartment. Their carpool plans were canceled, and Mulder wasn’t going in to work if Scully wasn’t—especially if she’s sick

“Wuhht?”

“I said, what do you need? Cold medicine? Chicken noodle soup? Kleenex?”

“Oh. Muh-der, I don’ need you tah come over-“

She cut off herself with a sneeze and Mulder winced with the volume.

“I’m coming over, Scully. I’ll stop by the store. This is my fault anyway, I had the same stuff last week and you took care of me. My turn now.”

Silence on her end, aside from a pathetic sounding sniffle, for a moment.

“Scully? You still there?”

“I gross.”

Mulder smiled hard at that, almost straining his cheeks. For Scully to feel any kind of insecurity around him was insane – he’d shown her worse by far in the past. He’d even seen her naked and covered in alien goo. And after the past few months, they’d seen each other naked more times than they could count reasonably, in much better circumstances.

Which is probably how she got his cold in the first place.

“Shut up, you’re beautiful. Even if you had a sack over your head and grew scales, I’d still think you were beautiful.” Mulder could hear her hum into the phone as a response, probably half out of it. “I’ll just swing by the store and get the usual.”

“Mk. Thee you thoon.”

Mulder snapped his phone shut and pulled into the lot of a grocery close to Scully’s. DayQuil, NyQuil, Kleenex, soup, Vix.

At the end of the aisle there was a little display of lavender products, promising to be soothing. On a whim, he picked up a scented hot-or-cold face mask and some chapstick, knowing they would help.

Walking to the check out, he felt entirely like a kept man, a keeping man, wanting nothing more than to spend the day trying to make Scully feel better. Hmm. For that, he doubled back, picking up some moose tracks ice cream. At the very least it would put a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the anon who requested 'sickness' for a prompt! I almost went with the cancer arc, but I couldn't make myself do it.   
>  I wrote this at the fic workshop on the 7th and revised it to third person (since 1st isn’t loved as much), so, also thanking the lovelies @frangipanidownunder @alabama-metal-man @baronessblixen @markwatneyandensemble @i-gaze-at-scully @foolishheadstronggirl @observeroftheuniverse @iloveurscratchybeard @pickingoutchinapatterns who were at the workshop!


End file.
